memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed individuals (24th century)
List of unnamed individuals who lived during the 24th century. Adigeon Prime aliens During his stay at a hospital on Adigeon Prime, a six year old Julian Bashir was excited to see all the aliens at the hospital. ( ) }} Arjin's sister's spouse Sometime before 2370, Arjin's sister ran off and married this individual, forgoing being joined to a Trill symbiont. ( ) }} Amaro's wife Following Garak's drug-induced killing of Amaro on Empok Nor, he asked Miles O'Brien to express his regrets to Amaro's wife, saying he didn't feel she'd welcome his apology. O'Brien agreed. ( ) }} Bashir's doctor According to Julian Bashir, the doctor his parents Richard and Amsha found to perform his accelerated critical neural pathway formation procedure was decent, compared to those who performed the same procedure on the four Institute patients , Patrick, Lauren, and Sarina. ( ) }} Bashir's first grade classmates Six year old Julian Bashir's classmates performed far better than him in their first grade schoolwork, something he was aware of, despite his difficulties. ( ) }} Beating victim Prior to 2374, when still a child, Talli once heard of someone getting beaten, a story which gave her nightmares for weeks afterward. She related the story to Neelix after witnessing another attack. ( ) }} Curzon's friends Jadzia Dax submitted Doctor Julian Bashir's name for the Carrington Award in 2371, via an old friend of Curzon Dax. ( ) Another old friend used to be in the Federation Diplomatic Corps. Jadzia found out from her that representatives from Federation planets along the Federation-Klingon border were calling for a preemptive strike. ( ) }} Dalby's lover After meeting Kenneth Dalby on the Bajoran frontier, this woman taught him about love and soothed his anger temporarily. Three Cardassians raped and murdered her, making him angry enough to join the Maquis so he could kill as many Cardassians as he could. ( ) |The episode does not state her species. However, the game Star Trek: Starship Creator refers to her as , a Bajoran who was married to Dalby.}} Dean Torres' teacher According to Dean Torres in 2355, his teacher told him that Klingons like to eat live food. He told his cousin B'Elanna Torres this after she found the worm he had hidden in her sandwich. ( ) }} Federation News Service editor Grax's girlfriend Along with her boyfriend, Reittan Grax, this woman was invited by Ian Andrew Troi to go on a 2328 picnic with him and Lwaxana Troi. Lwaxana found her laugh annoying and was going to give Ian an earful about his decision. She related this incident in her diary that year. ( ) }} Invaders of Barash's homeworld These enemies of Barash's species invaded their homeworld and killed everyone but Barash and his mother sometime in or prior to 2367. Barash's mother then hid Barash on Alpha Onias III so that their enemies wouldn't find him. Aware that they would never stop searching for her, she made sure he was protected and either gave herself up to them or was found by them. ( ) }} Jaffen's bully In 2377, Jaffen related a story in which a male insulted the Norvalen's father, unaware that Norvalens (and therefore Jaffen) didn't have fathers. Upon hearing this, Tuvok laughed, finding it ironic that the the bully, in attempting to insult Jaffen's father, had humiliated himself instead by revealing his own ignorance. Upon hearing Tuvok's reasons for finding the story funny, Jaffen didn't see the humor in his own story anymore. ( ) }} Jarada greeting mispronunciation captain In 2344, this captain mispronounced their greeting to the Jarada, causing offense and resulting in dire consequences. In 2364, their blunder was discussed when the was due to initiate contact with the Jarada. Deanna Troi felt that Jean-Luc Picard did not need to be reminded of what occurred when this captain offended the Jarada, despite Data's suggestion that they re-run the tape; Picard concurred. ( ) }} Johnson's wife This woman was Mark Johnson's co-worker. In 2374, Johnson married her after accepting the loss of his fiancée Kathryn Janeway. Janeway received a letter from Johnson four months later telling her the news. ( ) |The novel gives her the name Carla.}} Katherine Pulaski's three ex-husbands These men were all at one time married to Katherine Pulaski prior to 2365. By her account, all three relationships ended amiably. ( ) |According to the novel Vectors, one of them was a Bajoran doctor named Kellec Ton.}} Joseph Sisko's doctor Joseph Sisko considered his doctor to be an idiot, as he couldn't tell the difference between Creole food and Cajun food, despite having lived in New Orleans for 20 years. In 2372, the elder Sisko hadn't seen him for 8 months, something which concerned Benjamin Sisko when he found out. According to the physician, if Joseph didn't have vascular regeneration therapy, he would leave Sisko's Creole Kitchen looking for a new owner. ( ) }} Maxwell's family Sometime before 2367, the Cardassians killed Benjamin Maxwell's wife and children. Jean-Luc Picard believed Maxwell's actions against the Cardassians that year stemmed from his need to avenge them, something Maxwell denied vociferously. ( ) |In the novelization, his wife's name is given as Maria Huxley.}} New Atlantis project supervisors Along with Louis, these one hundred and ninety-nine individuals supervised the New Atlantis Project in 2367. ( ) }} Odo's gossip chain One of Odo's friends had a male friend who had a male cousin that was married to the female assistant of a member of the Federation Medical Council. According to this member, Doctor April Wade was not going to win the Carrington Award, a rumor later proven true when Dr. Henri Roget won instead. ( ) }} Phillips' parents According to Joseph Sisko, Benjamin Sisko asked Zoey Phillips out on a date before her parents were done beaming in the furniture. ( ) }} Picard and Vigo's mutual friend This friend introduced Miranda Vigo and Jean-Luc Picard to one another while Picard was on shore leave on Earth in 2347. ( ) }} Pressure grenade victims Prior to 2370, Miles O'Brien had witnessed more than one soldier fall victim to the pressure grenades in supplies left behind by the Cardassians. ( ) }} Prinadora's "richer man" Prinadora left her husband Rom for this man sometime prior to 2373, abandoning her son Nog. ( ) |It was never expressly stated whether this individual was a Ferengi or not, nor was it said whether he was a husband or merely a lover.}} Regent's palace chefs The palace chefs of the Regent of Palamar gave Quark the recipe the Regent's favorite foods, specifically "Palamarian sea urchin, lightly sauteed in garlic and moon grass. Matopin rock fungi tossed on a bed of tartoc and seasoned with clavisoa berries. And for the main course, stuffed Wentlian condor snake", in exchange for a small gratuity from the Ferengi.( ) }} René's teacher René Picard's teacher complimented him on his ribbon-winning starship report, saying it was one of the best he'd ever heard. ( ) }} Riska's uncle Riska's uncle was a man who ran a bar on Osinar VI. In 2371, attempting to find some common ground between Riska and Nog, Jake Sisko mentioned him, adding that Nog's uncle also ran a bar. ( ) |Depending on his connection to Riska, as her uncle, he may also be a member of Riska's species.}} Rude transport captain Richard Bashir described the transport captain who ferried him and Amsha Bashir to Deep Space 9 in 2373 as a rude and abrasive man, whose behavior towards passengers he wouldn't have tolerated were he in charge. ( ) }} Scapular node infection victim Initially believed to be dead after undergoing a tricorder scan, this woman was found to be alive by Dr. Julian Bashir, when he thought to examine her scapular nodes for parasitic infection. Kira Nerys was impressed by the incident and said as much to Bashir while travelling with him in the in 2369. ( ) }} Seyetik's wives These eight ex-wives all left Gideon Seyetik after a few years. Seyetik commended their good sense. ( ) Shinzon's doctor This doctor diagnosed Shinzon with Shalaft's Syndrome prior to 2379. ( ) }} Stranded miners These miners were stranded on the planet Harod IV in 2368. As a result of picking them up, the was delayed in rendezvousing with Ambassador Briam. ( ) }} Swofford's widow This woman was widowed in 2374 after the death of her husband, Captain Quentin Swofford. Sometime prior to that, Benjamin Sisko had introduced them to each other. ( ) }} Tatalia and Jadzia's mutual friend This friend of Maria Tatalia was also friends with Jadzia Dax. In 2374, Dax mentioned them to Julian Bashir when explaining how she knew Tatalia. ( ) }} Tile painter Described as a "charming old man" by Yanas Tigan, he hand-painted the Andorian tiles she imported for her solarium. ( ) |An ultimately unheard portion of dialogue would have revealed that she met him in the Hovarian Cluster.}} 24th